


The Staggering

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Series: Something, Something More [4]
Category: Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: (Thronebreaker Spoilers) Reynard did not understand Gascon's smugness after he drank his fill against Gabor which they release unnecessary feelings between them





	The Staggering

Reynard slowly carried Gascon back to his tent, his face seems flushed with the ale spreading through his veins and his smile, irritating but perhaps more extreme thanks to his ambitious upholding. “Eh Reynard…” There is a mischievous twinkle in his eye “As usual, impressed by my feats of drink…” Reynard swallowed pensively, yes he has outrageous claims of feat and ego, but drinking with Gabor pretty much reached his limit. During their trek to the mountains Gascon gave his boyish laughter to his soldiers whom stiff as lead become human again, telling inside jokes of his adventures as the infamous Duke of Dogs (and his other terms like High King of the Huckleberries, His Sparky Lordship) most notably a very raunchy joke that made him blush like a peony, while trailing on errands to gain on over Hoog’s favour. Reynard is glad to get Gascon away from his men in fear of distraction.

“Not much that you become distracting to our men who march…”

“I can see why the queen got bored with you…” Gascon rolled his eyes “Lighten up Reynard….yes we have empty stomachs and weary eyes…but the men need to relax once in a while, which I included a certain queenie eh?” He picked up the snow, formed it into a ball and tossed it at his face. Reynard frowned his eyebrows as Gascon let out a giggle. “You must be the most boring person to ever exist in all of the Continent…”

“Have you wonder what your majesty think of you at that moment when you are simply miserable”

Suddenly his playful tone went sombre as he forced himself to slump down on his bed “and you can only do is to bark at men every day like a leashed hound…”  Reynard grew pensive. It seems that Gascon protruded something in his mind.  His life is nothing but meaningless repeats all over again and again.. Orders, escorts of royals, let alone watching over something precious. He rarely has the fun, until Gascon took alliance.  Maybe the last time he had fun, is when he was inaugurated into the ranks of Reginald, that he took fancy of a certain maiden. But it was years ago, he could only recall is simply a bad migraine and laying down on his simple bed for many hours. It was long ago at most, maybe he could recollect faint scolding from his commanders.

“Not much, I worry about her safety, and the good of Lyria and Rivia.” Gascon noticed a wobble in Reynard’s firm voice. He was indeed tired, lonely and maybe worst fearful. True they have seen hell in Rosberg and Meve swearing herself to put Aep Dahy’s head on a spike, but they need to forget the exhaustion. “yes I knew that grumbling of yours, all of the bloody good of Lyria and Rivia. Ease off, Reynard… It will take a load of you, yes times are trying to give your lads a break-they will thank you…”

Reynard left hastily, with his gloved hand, he represses all that hurt with a fist.  He breathed hastily as he walked outside of Gascon’s tent. He is too much. He is too much.

* * *

He barely looked at the Strays whom by now, cheering alongside with his commanders, Lyrians with drink and merriment. He was disgusted by that sight, it is all too much and they even laugh at Gascon’s victory over Gabor. They supposed to focus on sharpening their skills when it comes to a fight. However maybe he was right. He wondered what caused him to hold back his joy, maybe it was the heavyweight in his shoulders to shoulder over the army, now in shambles or maybe it was those harrowing promise to himself to never drink under impulse under the reign of Reginald.

That, he has to search for himself. For now, cold seems to grip him and all he wanted to do, is to rest from that headache. In that moment Meve glanced at him sulking at the corner. “I know that two of you squabbled just now…” Reynard’s eyes glared at her frightfully. He could only mumble “Your grace….”

“Do not act so coy Reynard….”

“Your mind seems to disagree on something I suppose…” Meve sat comfortably by his side, as she helped herself to quell the fires in the campfire “I suppose Gascon tugged some heartstrings out of you…” Reynard grew surprised on her calmness as she pushed the dying embers. “And for that inclination I have to agree with Gascon…” Somehow he noticed a faint smile in her face as she watched the embers light up. She seems to be unfazed by his impulsiveness. A memory came back to him, which he nearly tripped at the princess’ feet when he told the news of her husband’s return and it somehow breaks into this wonderful laughter.

Perhaps the most beautiful thing that he ever heard, more than all of the minstrels’ singing and the chirping birds.

“You need to let go…”

And soon Reynard huffed again, which Meve giggled slightly on his agitation. “Perhaps your grace, how are the preparations with Hoog…”

“No Reynard, forget about our troubles now…” Meve giggled slightly as she pushed away the dying coals from the fire. “I think Gascon can teach us a thing or two about taking a breather…” Reynard resigned to himself as he looked over at the stars that caressed over the skies. For once he silently agreed with Meve. Maybe they should take things easy.


End file.
